Pirotecnia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Eran ese tipo de momentos donde Midoriya solo sentia que Katsuki era como la pirotecnia a su lado, y le encantaba esa sensación. (Deku x FemKatsuki)


_Fem Katsuki era un aspecto que debía utilizar en alguna de mis historias luego de hacerlo con Todoroki :3_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Pirotecnia**

Bakugou Katsuki era una chica bastante violenta, de carácter explosivo que había pasado gran parte de la infancia insultándolo. Lo cual no paro en su adolescencia y no fue hasta que cumplieron 17 años que la mayor parte del cese al fuego ocurrió. La chica era bastante grosera a la hora de hablar, insultaba como un camionero borracho y daba sus buenas hostias a los villanos.

No entendía como se hicieron amigos.

Pero no le importaba.

Siempre había admirado el Quirk de la chica, su destreza en batallas y que fuera la única mujer que no le importaba una lucha en medio del barro con tal de ganar.

Cuando por fin esta logro dejarlo caminar a su lado e ir a comer Ramen sin explotarle la cara, se alegró, pues eso significaba que lo consideraba su amigo. Tal vez algo similar a una mascota, pero para él que siempre busco su amistad, eso era algo.

Con el tiempo su amistad se hizo más fuerte, tanto que cuando fueron héroes profesionales, solía tener que ir a buscarla cuando terminaba borracha como la cuba en un bar. Fue con quien ella se quejaba de sus relaciones con hombres y con quien exponía sus quejas de querer explotar hasta la mierda del perro de su vecina.

Cuando por fin estuvo él en una relación, la chica se mostraba recia a saludarlo, pero al final lo hacía. Las relaciones de ambos no duraban mucho mas de unas semanas o con suerte dos meses, solían bromear sobre ellos en el bar luego de una ruptura y decir que no encontrarían a nadie mejor.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones con 23 años, que paso algo diferente.

Esos momentos extraños donde el alcohol es loco y ellos estaban algo calenturientos. Donde Katsuki se había acercado demasiado a él y se había puesto nervioso…o era alcohol…quien sabe. No fue consiente de mucho hasta que la chica tenía su boca sobre la suya, donde su lengua luchaba por ganar y le estaba quitando su camisa sin alguna vergüenza.

En medio de su departamento, específicamente en el sofá, la chica se había sentado sobre él antes de comenzar a morder bruscamente su cuello. Tal vez era masoquista, porque aunque sintiera dolor, no dejaba de atraerla a si mismo desde sus caderas.

En el momento que ella hizo que ambos sexos rozaran sobre la ropa.

Supo que debía parar.

-Kaa-chan…deberíamos parar-dijo entre tartamudeos sin soltar el agarre en la cadera de la chica.

Esta alzo el rostro logrando que su larga cabellera rubia se moviera, un largo mechón tapaba su rostro y un calor comenzó a crecer en su interior.

Ella era sexy.

Siempre lo supo, pero nunca entraba más en el tema luego de ese pensamiento.

Con Kaa-chan todo era una explosión, peligrosa y momentánea. Él quería que fuera parte de su vida como su amiga, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso ahora con ella sobre sus piernas.

-Cierra la boca Deku…ahora no ocupo tus estúpidos reclamos por todo-dijo levantando su camisa sin dudarlo.

Se puso rojo como un tomate al ver la lencería de color negro, vio a la chica sonreír al sentir como su miembro se ponía más duro de ser posible.

-P-P-Pero…somos-detuvo sus palabras cuando esta volvió a besarlo desesperadamente.

Los pechos de la chica sobre su torso desnudo mandaron a la mierda toda su conciencia. Devolvió el beso totalmente hambriento y la atrajo aún más a sí mismo. La oyó gemir cuando sin descaro puso sus manos sobre su trasero y comenzó a marcar su cuello.

Todo después fue como los fuegos artificiales, esa sensación de euforia de llegar al cielo una y otra vez, donde Katsuki lo dejo experimentar algo salvaje y explosivo como su Quirk. Donde se aseguró de dejar su cuerpo marcado por él, donde el pecho de la chica estaba lleno de marcas como su espalda de arañazos.

Pero fue en la madrugada cuando todo había acabado, donde se sentó en la cama y vio al suelo preocupado de que pasaría después.

Donde la pirotecnia había acabado.

Donde se sentía una mierda.

De reojo noto a la chica comenzar a jugar con su teléfono como si eso no hubiera sido nada, cuando para él fue grandioso.

Se puso nervioso.

-Deja de darle vueltas al tema Deku…fue solo sexo-gruño Bakugou con el ceño fruncido al perder.

La fulmino con la mirada. Aunque también se perdió en su cabellera rubia que caía como cascada sobre su espalda desnuda, donde veía marcas moradas por su cadera y varias manchas rojizas en su cuello.

Era linda.

Joder.

-Ya sé que solo fue eso…solo…-ni el mismo se entendía.

Katsuki suspiro antes de levantar la mirada del juego luego de pausarlo, sus ojos estaban serios y parecían brillar divertidos.

-Acaso quieres algo más…no se…una de esas estúpidas relaciones donde todo es rosa y que se dicen cuanto se quieren-se mofo.

Se sonrojo levemente antes de bufar indignado.

-Pues púdrete Nerd, yo no te daré eso-dijo con seguridad.

Aunque claro se quedó callada e impresionada cuando Deku se abalanzo sobre ella sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, se le corto la respiración al ver esa mirada algo animal del chico y se sintió nuevamente húmeda. Quiso evitar ver en todo momento donde el amigo de Midoriya, aunque no ocupo de mucho, solía perderse en esa mirada verdosa desde siempre.

-Tal vez no quiera eso…tal vez solo te quiera a ti-comento divertido ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la mujer.

Esta gruño furiosa viendo a otro lado.

Llevo la boca a la clavícula de esta y la vio retorcerse de una forma algo femenina, suspiro sobre ella.

-Tal vez yo también quiera eso estúpido Deku-gruño esta con voz algo ronca.

Alzo la vista para verla con un brillo de fuego en sus ojos.

Y ahora, fue turno de Katsuki de volver a sentir la pirotecnia.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
